


Another Day, Supposedly

by rueymint



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Illnesses, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rueymint/pseuds/rueymint
Summary: Today was supposed to be just like any other day.





	Another Day, Supposedly

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry I had posted on November 18, 2018, for a Fan-Fiction Prompt Challenge on the Rune Factory Amino, and I decided that I might as well post it here. This also just happens to be the very first fan-fic I've ever finished. Even with it's flaws, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Today was supposed to be just like any other day.

Another spring day in the waking and bustling yet small town of Selphia.

The sky was free from clouds as far as the eye could see, showing off a sea of royal blue. The sun rose from above in a way that could be described as majestic. The birds chirped on the sidelines and would then fly off on to its new journey.

This was the kind of day everyone looked forward to. It was bright, it was happy.

But no one loved this kind of day as much as Luna had.

Luna loved spring, and she loved the sun, she loved the way the that sunny, spring days would show the glimmering beauty Selphia and its townsfolk, her family, had to offer to the world.

She loved waking up in these kinds of mornings as the sun rose high, running into Vishnal and Volkanon, and Vento as she made her way to the town square to play with the birds. She loved to say hello to the tourists who would start arriving from the flying, golden ship. She loved going to flower shop to admire the Moondrops and the Charm Blues, and help Illuminata with her 'cases'. She loved helping Grammie Blossom bake apple pies and listen to her stories from days when she was about the same age as Luna. She loved walking around her hometown with her mother, often saying hello to the other townsfolk along the way. She loved watching as her father would work on the farm and would let her help him brush each of the cute monsters who would sometimes play chase with her when the weren't working.

And she loved at how the end of the day, she would sit down for dinner with her loving parents on each side of her, just like every other night.

Then she would go to bed as her parents would tuck her in if they had extra work to do before bed. One of them would tuck her hair from her face behind her ear, and give her a kiss on her cheek.

This was the kind of day she loved, and hoped that these days would forever happen again.

\----------------------------------------

Today was supposed to be like just any other day.

After helping out her mother do some little chores, Luna decided to go to the bedroom. She played with some of the dolls that were laying on the hard floor, but got bored, and had decided she wanted to make herself pretty and brush her hair.

She loved brushing her hair. She liked the feeling of the brush making her way from her scalp all the way through her hair. It felt nice, and made her hair not tangled, something Luna liked.

Luna giddily sat upon the comfy chair in front of the vanity that sat in the corner of the room, with its auburn-glazed wood and it's gorgeous carvings adoring the edges of the table and around the mirror.

She picked up the hair brush that was sat next to the small jewelry box that belonged to her mother, took off her floral headband from atop her head, and began to brush her hair, humming to the tune of her favorite song her mother would sing to her every so often.

Today was going to be just like any other day.

It wasn't noticeable at first. But then the more she brushed the more she felt something... different.

Like she was losing something.

Luna stopped and stared into the mirror, making eye contact with her reflection. She then took a single long stroke with her brush.

Suddenly, for the first time, she saw it happen.

The locks of hair fell to the floor.

Luna froze. Her eyes began to widen.

She didn't understand what was going on.

She didn't understand why.

She stood still for a bit at first, unmoving, not a single peep from her small mouth, then slowly began brushing her hair a bit more, much more softly then before, watching as more chunks began to slide off her head, almost like water from a duck's back would.

After that, she stopped, gently setting the brush down, slid off the chair, and hastily made way.  
She didn't understand why this was happening, all she knew was she need someone, and she needed them now.

She didn't want to be alone.

She began to sniffle.

"D...Daddy..."

She had left and made her way to the room the tall, beautiful Native Dragon, Ventuswill, had resided. Her father, Lest, was there, happily enjoying a chat with her.

Both looked in Luna's direction.

"V...v-vento..."

Suddenly the father and the dragon realized something wrong and looked panicked.  
Lest then quickly sprinted to her, sliding no across the floor on his knees towards his little princess.

"Luna! What happened here?" He said as he embraced her tiny, wobbling body into his arms.

"Daddy...! Daddy, my ha- my hair!"

"Shh, please little one, what happened, tell me what happened."

"Luna dear, are you alright!?" Ventiswell spoke up, her tone worried.

"It-it just fell- f-fell ooooff...!"

"It keeps falling off, Daddy!"

\----------------------------------------

Luna sat on the hospital bed, her head hung low.

She could hear Dr. Jones, Nurse Nancy, and her parents speaking with each other. They sounded worried and filled with sorrow.

But Luna wasn't listening to what they had to say. Luna didn't care.

"She's losing her hair."

The moment she had heard those words from the doctor's mouth, dread filled the little girl.  
She loved her hair. She liked the beautiful lime-colored hair that had rested the top of her head, smooth like silk upon her fingertips. She liked the way the sunshine reflected off of it, further accenting the color, and the little accessories she would put on her hair. She loved the way her mother would play with it when they were together. She loved everything about it.

But now lots of it was gone. And soon, the rest of the hair would have the same fate.

Lest came around the divider and laid his eyes on his little child. He looked down to the ground before looking back at her and walking towards her.

"Hey, Luna..." he whispered as he gently sat himself next to her on the bed.

They sat there together in absolute silence for a little bit, Luna not once looking up to meet her father's gaze. After some more time had passed, Lest looked over at Luna, beginning to speak.

"I'm going miss my hair." Luna had suddenly said.

Lest was taken back a second. He didn't really expect her to say anything at that moment.

He tried to speak but stopped himself. He didn't know how to react to her words.

"It'll only be for a while, Luna. The doctor's going to find out what has happened and help figure out how to get it back."

Luna had still had her head down until now, locking eye contact with her father.

"Do I still look pretty, Daddy?"

Her eyes began to water again.

Lest couldn't hold back his own.

"Oh, Luna!" Lest sobbed, quickly grabbed her and hugged her.

"Of course you do, Luna! You always have, and you always will be a very beautiful girl. Your hair isn't the thing that has made you so gorgeous. It was your kindness, your soul. So never ever think you are not beautiful."

They sat there, hugging each other tightly, eyes shut closed, waterfalls of tears furiously escaping after another.

\----------------------------------------

Today was supposed to be just like every other day.

But it wasn't.


End file.
